Death May We Part
by Snakebites-chan
Summary: Harry is the brother of James, not his son and he's betrothed to...Lucius Malfoy. AU, Purebloodmaniac!Potters and disowned!James. Slash!


Massive AU here folks. Harry Potter is James Potter's younger brother  
by 2 years, where he meets his betrothed, Lucius Malfoy. James is  
disowned. I'm not sure, but I think Charlus and Dorea are James's  
parents. In this story they are and disown James for befriending the  
recently blasted-off-the-tree Sirius Black. In this story, they're  
Pureblood maniacs as well.

~~~LMXHP~~~

"SLYTHERIN!" shouted the Sorting Hat as it sat upon young Harry  
Potter's head. His older brother James shot him a dirty look from the  
Gryffindor table. Slytherin house applauded appropriately as he sat  
next to his cousin Regulus Black. He offered Regulus a shy smile and  
tucked into his meal at the conclusion of the sorting.

~~~Timeskip, several years~~~

"Darling, I have news for you. Come sit with me dear." Dorea Potter  
called to her 15 year old son Hadrian, better known as Harry. He came  
and sat down next to his mother as his father stepped into the room.

"Hadrian," his father began in all seriousness, "A betrothal contract  
has been put into motion and yes, your preference has been  
considered." Charlus announced. Harry did a poor job of hiding his  
excitement.

'Finally! My day has come! Mother has talked of this day ever since I  
can remember! I hope he likes me and I him...' Harry's thoughts  
trailed off as he restrained himself as taught. His father sent him an  
approving look.

"Once you accept the contract - and I AM expecting you to accept as it  
shall be beneficial to both families as well as reasonable - your  
courtship shall begin. It will be known to the whole Wizarding World  
that you are betrothed. Are you prepared to meet your betrothed,  
Hadrian?" James implored. Harry nodded excitedly before regaining  
decorum.

"Twinkle, escort Hadrian's betrothed and his father into the sitting  
room." James commanded as Twinkle popped out of the room and popped  
back with two tall platinum blondes.

"Hadrian, please meet your betrothed, Lucius Malfoy and your future  
father-in-law Abraxas Malfoy."

Harry bowed lowly to Abraxas as Lucius reached for Harry's hand to  
place a gentle kiss on it.

"It is indeed a pleasure, Hadrian. You are, of course, in my house at  
Hogwarts. It is a pleasure to be betrothed to such a beautiful,  
delicate creature. I am rather excited to begin the courtship process  
and know you better. Shall we look over the contract, darling?" Lucius  
questioned. A delicate flush rose up Harry's neck to gently color his  
cheeks and ears.

"Of course Lucius, if it pleases Lord Malfoy." the Malfoy patriarch  
nodded gruffly as Charlus lead the way to the parlor of Potter Manor.  
Together, they poured over the contract, deeming everything to be  
appropriate. They were set to be bonded in a year from the signing of  
the contract, if not sooner.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hereby offer courtship and eventual bonding  
to one Hadrian Cicero Potter." Lucius recited.

"I, Hadrian Cicero Potter, hereby accept the offer of courtship and  
eventual bonding made by Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. So I have said it, so  
it shall be." Harry recited quietly, his father's hand comforting on  
his shoulder. A soft purple pulse of magic surrounded the new couple  
before dissolving away.

Harry felt light-headed. The only thing keeping him on his feet were  
the steady hand of his father and the strong grip Lucius had on his  
hand.

"Darling, are you quite alright?" his mother questioned in concern.  
Lucius too looked on in concern, but chose to stay quiet.

"Y-Yes Mother, I am alright, just slightly light-headed." Harry  
replied softly. His father smiled broadly.

"Wonderful! This is a sign of a great bond." Charlus exclaimed.  
Abraxas nodded in agreement while Harry gave him a questioning look.

"Your magic has mixed. The weakness you feel is your magic mixing with  
your dominant. You, my son, are a carrier. You will bear an heir for  
the Malfoy line."

Harry promptly fainted.

~~~LMXHP~~~

As Harry awakened the next morning, a small bouquet of purple and  
white daisies appeared beside him with the note, "To my dearest  
betrothed. L.M."

May the courting games begin.

~~~LMXHP~~~

A/N: This will most likely be continued. I actually have an idea where  
this story is going and I'm rather in love with it...


End file.
